


The River God's Wife by Measured [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The River God's Wife by Measured.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Her husband only returns on nights when the moon is full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River God's Wife by Measured [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The River God’s Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639898) by [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured). 



**Title** : The River God's Wife  
 **Author** : Measured  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Spirited Away  
 **Character** : Haku/Ogino Chihiro  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Her husband only returns on nights when the moon is full.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639898)  
**Length** 0:09:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20River%20God's%20Wife%20by%20Measured.mp3.zip)


End file.
